Black Doves
by Ryoko-onee
Summary: Jessie and James' partnership is no longer what it used to be.


Disclaimers: _I do not own Pokemon, and I don't want to. I'd love to own Team Rocket though……too bad huh?_

****

**Author Notes_: I'll tell you now I'm all for Team Rocket. There will most likely be some Ash and Brock bashing too. This song is "When Doves Cry", by Prince. Now on to the story! P.S: This is my first Pokemon fic._**__

   James rolled over, to see the outline of his partner's body in the darkness. His eyes rolled around to find Meowth, tucked in a corner of the tent. He sighed. If only things could stay like this.

    ~But they won't, will they? As soon as it gets light, we're gonna have to go after that stupid pikachu, and those stupid twerps. Not to mention that it's snowing! ~

   James looked towards Jessie as she shifted under the covers. Her hand now lay to one side, and the other behind her head. One leg was slightly pushed up, pushing her nightshirt up just a bit more to reveal pink-tinged flesh. Her position was innocent, yet provocative.

    James' throat hummed in pleasure as he remembered. He remembered Jessie's hand as it trailed down his chest, down his abs, and dared to caress lower. He remembered the gentle touch of her lips against his own. The silkiness of her hair in his fingers was vivid in his mind, but was bested by sound. The sounds of her pleasure and her desire, was what drove him to ecstasy.

   Their passionate nights made up for their depressing days. Their hotheaded fights were no more, under the treaty of a hot sizzled kiss. They were yin and yang to each other. They were their own reason to live the next day, to never say die. They made each other complete.

**__**

**_-Dig if you will a picture-_**

**_ Of you and I engaged in a kiss_**

 The sweat of your body covers me 

**_ Can you my darling_**

**_-Can you picture this? -_**

   James' hand moved to touch her tummy. His cool hand rubbed across it in a comforting motion. James continued his ministrations, watching Jessie's face for signs of wakefulness. Sure enough, a small smile tilted her lips, and they opened to sigh.

   " James, what have I told you about waking me?"

   Her voice was soft, if not a bit humored. James continued to rub her. He lay on his side with his elbow propping him up.

   " You said not to do it, because it made you a horny, sexy beast!"

   James yelped as Jessie reached to smack him.

   " You know very well I did NOT say that!"

   " Really?"

   " Yes really."

   " Really, really?"

  " YES, REALLY!"

   " Really, really, really?"

   " YES ALREADY!!!"

   James lowered his voice, and put his hand to her cheek, caressing it.

   " Really Jess?"

   Her breath caught a bit, before she replied, " I'm going for a walk. See you twos lada." 

   James' eyes popped open in surprise. Jessie's voice sounded awfully scratchy. He found himself staring at a mirror image of surprise. They looked at each other for a moment before turning to see the swaying flap of the tent and Meowth's empty corner. They smiled. James turned back to her with a wicked grin.

   " So what did you say?"

   Jessie arched a brow.

   " Does it matter?"

   James moved closer, so that his lips touched hers as he spoke.

   " No."

   " Good, because I can't remember."

   With that, James finally claimed her lips as his own.  His arm wrapped around her to pull her to him. He could hear his heart drumming in his ears, and hers pulsed along with it. They stayed this way, content and warm. 

   Slowly, Jessie pulled away and lay back down, looking at him. He smiled, for she could never imagine how beautiful her eyes were when they looked at him. He treasured the feeling of her love for him.

   " I love you Jess." He blushed.

**__**

**_-Dream if you can a courtyard-_**

**_ An ocean of violets in bloom_**

**_ Animals strike curious poses_**

**_ They feel the heat_**

**_-The heat between me and you-_**

   Jessie coughed. " We need to be planning on how get the pikachu. The Boss is getting impatient." Jessie got up and pulled off her nightshirt. Much to James' disappointment, she put on a bra, followed by her uniform. She threw his at him. " Well come on. We need to get started if we plan to catch up with those twerps."

   James yawned, but did not get up. " Twerps, twerps, you'd think it was the Twerps sleeping with you and not me, with the way you talk about them."

   Jessie kicked at his feet with her boots. " I'm not playing James. Get up now. We need to start working." She glared at him seriously.

   James stared at her, before shaking his head and getting up. He could feel that she was just one second away from exploding. He frowned as she turned away from him, as though she hadn't seen his body before.

   He roughly grabbed his black shirt and jammed it on. He kicked his pants roughly on, grunting when his feet got caught up. He stomped into his boots, and roughly yanked himself into his jacket. In his pouting mode, he nearly forgot his gloves, and they too were roughly put on.

   James looked at Jessie's still turned back. Why was she acting so uptight? It's not like he did something. They hadn't screwed up the mission yet, so what was her problem? It was like she was…was….

   He shook his head.  Snap out of it James. Jessie's really gonna yell if you keep zoning out like that. Not that talking to yourself is much improvement. 

   Jessie sighed. James was such a knucklehead. Didn't he know how to hurry up? Maybe I should just turn around. That's probably what's taking him so long. He's just being a big baby because I'm ignoring him. She sniffed. " Well tough luck!"

   James looked up as he heard Jessie talk. Is she talking to herself? He didn't wander long before she finally snapped.

   " James! Hurry up dammit!"

**_-How can you just leave me standing?-_**

**_ Alone in a world that's so cold? (So cold)_**

**_ Maybe I'm just too demanding_**

**_ Maybe I'm just like my Father, too bold_**

**_ Maybe You're just like my Mother_**

**_ She's never satisfied (she's never satisfied)_**

**_ Why do scream at each other_**

**_ This is what it sounds like_**

**_-When doves cry-_**

   James did hurry up, seeing as he was done. He sauntered up behind Jessie, catching her by surprise as he wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled her neck. " Aw, don't be so uptight Jess. We got all day to do the mission. Let's take a walk in the snow or something." As if Nature had heard him, a cold whisper of wind brushed by them.

   Jessie shrugged off one of James' arms, and stepped from under the other. " Let's go find Meowth so we can start." With that, Jessie went outside the tent. James frowned and followed her.

   Once outside, he saw that she was still walking ahead, alone…. without him. He called out to her and she turned to wait. When he reached her, he grabbed her arm. Jessie looked at him angrily.

   " What is it?"

   He frowned, hurt.

   " Why are you being so cold?"

   Abruptly, Jessie tore away from his grasp and started towards the woods. Without looking back she called out to him, " I'll take the left side and you take the right. If you find Meowth just head back to camp and wait for me."  Then, she was gone. James swayed in the harsh wind, before making his way to the woods.

**_-Touch if you will my stomach-_**

**_ See how it trembles inside_**

**_ You've got the butterflies all tied up_**

**_ Don't make me chase you_**

**_-Even doves have pride-_**

   " MEOWTH! HEY MEOWTH, COME OUT WILL YOU!"  James shivered in the cold. It had been nine in the morning when James had left to look for Meowth, and now it was well near nine at night. How had this happened you ask? Well, he had simply fallen asleep, or passed out as others might say, due to his hunger. They, or rather, he had not eaten in two days. The night before, Jessie and Meowth had eaten up his hidden box of doughnuts, leaving none for him. He had bought it to be a surprise for all of them, but it didn't go quite like that.

   James coughed and looked around. He was a fool. Jessie and Meowth had probably gotten back to camp hours ago. He clenched his fist. Why was everything going worse than usually lately?

   Was he being punished? It's not like he could be oblivious to Jessie's attitude. She was always kind of detached at times, but she never pushed him away. She would always try to at least explain herself. Now she just disregarded him!

   He was tired of being pushed around! Why wouldn't she trust him? Why wouldn't she return his love?

**__**

**__**

**_-How can you just leave me standing? -_**

**_ Alone in a world that's so cold (A world that's so cold)_**

**_ Maybe I'm just too demanding (Maybe, maybe I'm like my Father)_**

**_ Maybe I'm just like my Father, too bold (You know he's too bold)_**

**_ Maybe you're just like my Mother_**

**_ She's never satisfied (She's never satisfied)_**

**_ Why do we scream at each other?_**

**_ This is what it sounds like_**

**_-When doves cry-_**

  " **WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?!" "_Aaaugh_!"**

  A sickening crunch resounded throughout the forest as James' fist found its way through a tree trunk. Thankfully, the crunch came from the tree.

   James smirked painfully as he pulled his fist out of the trunk and examined the glistening blood. "It's not as if I'm weak or anything." He shivered at the own unevenness of his voice. He looked down at the white snow and watched it turn dark with his blood. It was hard to tell in the darkness though. His breath came out in puffs of steam. His hand soon joined his left hand, nose, and pretty much entire face on the " Can't Feel" list. 

   It was so _friggin_ cold! Like Jessie…

   His face scrunched up in hurt and fury. He felt bitter. Bitter about Jessie, and bitter that only she could make him this way. 

   The only other to hurt him in such a way was Jessibelle, and he _did not_ want to think about her.  Back when he was just a little boy, that little wench had chased him with all the might she could muster. Heaven forbid what she would do once she caught him. 

   Thoughts of metallic blood and the feel of it smeared all over him flashed through his mind. If she didn't whip him it was his parents that did. They said he'd thank them when he grew older. Like _that_ was gonna happen. He still had the whip like scars on his back.

   A lone tear made its way down his pale cheek. He shook himself and headed back towards the camp. Jessie was gonna kill him when he got back. He sneered. Maybe he should save her the job and do it himself. He grunted as he climbed a hill. No use thinking like that. It's not like he'd have the guts to do it anyways, so what was he grumping about?

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_-How can you just leave me standing? -_**

**_ Alone in a world that's so cold (A world that's so cold)_**

**_ Maybe I'm just too demanding (Maybe, maybe I'm like my Father)_**

**_ Maybe I'm just like my Father, too bold (You know he's too bold)_**

**_ Maybe you're just like my Mother_**

**_ She's never satisfied (She's never satisfied)_**

**_ Why do we scream at each other?_**

**_ This is what it sounds like_**

**_-When doves cry-_**

   By the time James made it back it was well past 10. Jessie and Meowth were out there to greet him too.

" Hey Jimmy Boy, what took ya so long?"

" **Where the hell were you!?!"**

   James chose to answer the more friendly voice. " Well, you see I kinda passed out while I was looking for you and I just woke up. I looked for you a bit, but then I figured Jessie must have found you by now."

" James! What happened to yer hand?"

   " Aw, don't wo-…"

   " **Meowth go inside. I don't give a damn what happened to his hand**."

   The wind stilled yet it was colder than it had ever been. Meowth did as he was told and made himself scarce. This left James with Jessie blocking his only way to warmth.

   " _Jessie can this wait until morning_?"

  " No, it can't."

   " Well can we take this inside? I'm **freezing** out here."

   " Well you can freeze to death for all I care. You seem to like staying out here for so long, why don't you just sleep out here."

    " No wait a minute Jess! You can't do that! Since when did you hold all the control? I wouldn't have been out here so long if you hadn't of split us up. _Even if it wasn't your fault for that_ it would _still_ be your fault I passed out. If someone had bothered to save me some food, maybe I wouldn't randomly fall out from hunger in near fatal situations!"

   The skies rang with his anger.

  **SMACK!!!**

   James held his frozen cheek in wonder as the pangs of the slap stung through.

   "**Never** talk to me like that! Don't you dare go and blame your crap on me!"

   " It's not _my_ crap, it's _our_ crap. No matter what, we're _partners_."

   " Well I don't want to be your **partner**!"

   James looked at her. " Really?"

   In a rage, Jessie surged forward and shoved him. " **SHUT UP**!"

   It didn't take a second before James was on her, trapping her between himself and a tree. His good hand along with his bloodied one kept a strong grip on her wrists as he spoke. " **_Do not_** push me Jessie. You can yell and bitch all you want to, but **don't touch me**." His voice was calm yet threatening. He let her arms go and she pushed him back hard. He kept his balance. 

   " What are you gonna do? Are you going to _hit me_ James? **Answer me**!"

   Her voice rang out shrilly. It was laced with fear, apprehension, grief, and something else…

   "_ Do _something James!"

   She stumbled drunkenly towards him. The wind blew once again.

   " You want to know why I'm so cold James? Do you want to know why I can't love you?  Do you want to know why I hate us? **_Hate me_**?"

   She dropped to her knees in front of him, and he made no move to help her in any way.

**_-When doves cry-_**

**_ When doves cry (Doves cry, doves cry)_**

**_-When doves cry (Doves cry, doves cry)-_**

 " **I want to die** James. I **hate** this life. I have **nothing**. **_You have nothing_**. Our dreams **_are nothing_**. We'll always be a part of Team Rocket, no matter what we say. We'll never steal that pikachu, because we're just too _damn_ nice to do it. We'll never accomplish anything. For all our troubles we'll just get a bad reputation, near starvation, abandonment from our own teammates, an electrical shock and a sore landing, and a bitter couple, which is us.

   What kind of life is this; for either us? I'll tell you. It isn't one. I'm _miserable_ James. I'm miserable and I want to die. That's what's wrong with me. Now tell me, can you fix that? **_Can you make it better_**? **What the fuck can you do for me anymore James!?!**

   James left her like that, broken, in the snow, and went inside the tent. The door flapped behind him.

**_-Don't cry (Don't cry)-_**

   Misty yawned as someone shook her awake. "Wha-what's going on?"  Brock's tan face stared back down at her. " Come on. We have to help Officer Jenny rescue some travelers." Misty blinked and saw that everyone else was geared up except her. " Why so late? It's eleven something isn't it?"

   Officer Jenny nodded at her. " Yes, I know, but the snowstorm is getting worse, and a villager just called in saying they saw some teens camping in the woods in a flimsy tent. If we don't get to them soon, they may very well be frozen. Your friend over there heard what was going on and volunteered you all to help. Thanks by the way."

   Misty shook her head and smiled her practiced fake smile. " No problem." **_I swear if Ash signs us up for one more " Help Thy Neighbor" task I'm gonna strangle him!_** **Doesn't he know that some people don't want to lose sleep just because some people were too stupid to watch the news, and decided to play camp during a snowstorm?** **_Who could be that stupid anyways?_**

   Misty snuggled deeper into her snow coat. **_Damn Ash_**! They had been looking for about thirty minutes now.

   " **Over there**!"

   Misty looked up ahead as she heard Ash shout. No doubt, there was a greenish tent sitting about 15 ft. away. A figure lay huddled on the ground. Its gender could not be told in this horrid weather, but she could see that it was a longhaired red head. Before her group could go over and investigate, another, familiar figure stepped out of the tent.

_   James_! What was Team Rocket doing out here? Hey wait, he's carrying something…

**__**

**_-When doves cry-_**

**_ When doves cry_**

**_-When doves cry-_**

    Jessie looked up as something landed near her. James was staring down at her with an unreadable expression on his face. In his hand, she noticed, in his bloody hand, he held a gun.

   A sharp stab of fear, but then she calmly reached down and picked up the gun's partner beside her. She stood. James looked at her dispassionately. His voice was stale and leaden.

   " Jessie, I love you. I also hate you. Most of all I hate this fucked up life." His voice gained feeling at this. " This gun and this promise is the last gift you'll ever get from me."

   She looked at him. " What's the promise?"

   " I promise to be your partner, in life and in death…_forever_."

   She nodded. " Then I too give you that gift. We're partners through life and death…_forever_."

   She kissed him. It was not savage, but fleeting and promising of something that neither lover could foresee.

   In unison, the two turned toward the forest clearing. Together, they raised their guns to their heads. Suddenly, they heard a voice. No, _voices_. The first voice was Meowth.

   " Hey, what are yous doin? **Put those down**! **Jimmy! Jess! No!"**

   The other voices were, _surprise surprise_, the Twerps.

   " Jessie! James! What are you two doing?"

   We seemed to have really alarmed them this time James mused. He spoke out, not looking at his partner on the left of him.

   " Meowth, we're sorry. Take our Pokemon and yourself to Professor Oak's. He'll take care of you. Whatever you do, _don't _go back to Team Rocket. If you bury us, don't give us a tombstone, and **don't **tell my parents. Just know that we're happy, and we're sorry. Now go inside. You don't want to see this."

   With his left hand, he took off his pokebelt and threw his poke balls to Meowth. He heard Jessie do the same. They were careful never to let the guns leave their heads.

   James addressed the twerps.

   " Officer Jenny, Twerps get out of here. This is none of your business. The only thing you'll get from staying is a gory memory."

   Officer Jenny moved forward. " Don't do this. This isn't the solution." She stopped as the man and the woman both clicked off the safety.

   James warned them one last time.

   " I suggest you turn away."

   Brock moved forward. " Please don-…"

    **BANG! _THUD_**.

   James stood stoically staring at Brock, as he looked horrified at what he knew was Jessie's bleeding body. He blinked, and a tear rolled silently down his cold face. He looked straight into the redhead's, Misty's, eyes, blinked and…**BANG! _THUD_.**

**_-When doves cry (Doves cry, doves cry, doves cry)-_**

**_ Don't cry_**

**_ Darling don't cry_**

**_ Don't cry_**

**_ Don't cry_**

**_-Don't, don't cry-_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**Owari**

   Whew! That took a long time! I think it was worth it though. Jessie turned out to be such a…. bad person in this fic. I didn't mean for it to really happen that way. I don't like Jessie, but I don't dislike her either. She is afterall, James' soul mate.  James was my main concentration in the fic though. In case you're wondering, yes, I made James strong, because I believe that he really does have that strength. He just never got pissed off enough. 

   The way I figure it is, ALL Team Rocket members must have had some type of training to do missions. The only thing keeping our fave Rockets from getting pikachu is their conscience, because they too had once wanted to become self-righteous pokemasters! That's my theory anyway. Well, that's about it. I hope you liked it. Read and review please!!!!! Thanks and Happy Holidays!!!!!


End file.
